transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Sterling's Sterilization
Iacon General Hospital - Iacon There are many hospitals in Iacon, but none as prestigious and well equipped as Iacon General Hospital. The numerous state of the art facilities housed within the hospital offers around the clock emergency repairs, upgrades, and mundane upkeeps. Iacon General Hospital is staffed by many of the Autobots' brightest minds where the non-combatants can do their part in contributing to the war effort. Iacon is a fairly impressive city, so naturally Fray has been scoping it out when the medics saw him fit enough to roam unattended. He'd been rather down having heard of a few of his comrades being outright murdered, but news of Sterling's capture hadn't reached him until this morning, as evinced by the shouting match unfolding in the ward. "Why hasn't he been executed!?" Fray demands of a helpless intern, finger pointed at the very smug Sterling within his containment field. "Can someone please tell me how this monster warrants /any/ mercy? Bring me the Prime!" "Whoa there, easy killer!" comes a voice from behind Fray, followed directly afterward with a light blue bubble enclosing him off from the others. It's Trailbreaker, forcefield specialist and uhh.. breaker of trails, yeah. "Due process mah man, due process." Trailbreaker continues, stepping forward and up to Fray. "Prime isn't available right at the moment, care to leave a message?" he kids, giving a trademarked grin. Combat: Trailbreaker creates a forcefield shielding Fray from damage. "Good luck with that," comes a grumble from behind Fray. Were it up to Chromia... but then, it's not. She's firmly in Fray's camp however which maybe has something to do with the fact that she took shots from Sterling. Or maybe it's more because she knows he's not worth bothering with. "I'll see what I can do though," she offers though Chromia doubts the Prime will do anything for something he hasn't personally been involved in. Chromia is glad to see Fray, to know that he's stiill functional. "Has Roadbuster been to see you yet? Prowl is eager to pull out all of the stops for you." And he should be. Chromia is a firm believer in Fray's bravery, so to her that should count for something. It merits credit he should be able to spend in the Autobot armory. Like Prowl, she's not wanting to see him return to Tarn unprepared. "Speaking of... those schematics you gave me, I passed them on. I messaged Wheeljack to meet us herWell, meet you here." It's a lot harder to deny someone something if you have to do it to their face. Chromia steps up beside Fraya nd also looks to Sterling, her face set to a grimace. Still, she motions for the intern to stand down, that she's got this. The intern can go. She then looks to Trailbreaker though she points to where Fray had been shot in the neck. "I think he's already brought his message to Iacon." How much further does Fray have to go? "What 'due process' do you expect him to undergo?" Chromia's hard pressed to think of any Autobot lawyers. "I don't make the rules, Chromes.. you and I both know that." Trailbreaker offers, trying to shirk the argument before it becomes one. "Followin' orders, just keeping the place all peaceful like. Plus, they had me look over their forcefield generator for Sterling here.. something about spot bursts and connection fades, looks right as rain to me though. If only Wheeljack were here to confirm.." he trails off, looking around for the crazy inventor. Nodding to Chromia, Trailbreaker drops the forcefield protecting Fray.. or more likely, protecting Fray from doing something he might regret once he gets tangled up in Ultra Magnus' red tape. Combat: Trailbreaker's forcefield protecting Fray vanishes. Wheeljack enters. That would normally just be as simple as that but the mad scientist strides in with something huge and circular beneath his arm. "Which one of you is Frayed?" Wheeljack doesn't even notice that Trailbreaker and Chromia and some other mechs are in here. Not really. He's too busy making his optics dance around the immediate area in search of whomever he's supposed to be making this special delivery for. "Speak up! Speak up! I don't have all Mega-Cycle!" From a glance or two in the general direction of where Wheeljack is, it is very obvious that whatever he's carrying under his arm is something that has been personally designed and created. With the promise of PROTECTION in mind. Fray can't rightly share Trailbreaker's good spirits at the moment, and reacts to the forcefield around him with a punch. It bounces off his knuckles and has him wincing. "Ow! Hnn, due process isn't owed in /his/ case, everyone knows he's a fraggin' murderer!" Sterling says nothing, but his eerie smile remains. The mention of spot bursts in the containment field pique his interest, and small arcs of electricity dance from his fingertips as he looks towards the field generators. Fray eases up when Chromia comes to his defense, reduced to grumbling. There's nothing he can do about it here, he's aware, but he's going to be sour about it at least. "Prowl told me you guys had done something with that," he answers belatedly, rubbing his neck. Enter Wheeljack, and Fray abruptly snaps to attention, not bothering to correct his name. "Present!" "Please tell me that isn't explosive, Wheeljack." Trailbreaker lets out a sigh, his grin reduced to a grimace. Chromia sweeps a gesture to the bot of the hour, as Wheeljack arrives to make good on a promise she made. Here she thought the Arkian would merely meet with Fray and need to then hear a case for his time to make something and yet he strides in with it already done. She's impressed. "Make sure you go back with everything you need. Anything you might need to take. If there's anything you can think of that you might need, now is the time to hit up a bot that can make it happen," she points to Wheeljack with a slight smile. Chromia turns her attention to Sterling for a moment, to share her own personal look of disappointment and disgust. She hasn't been nearly as affected by his misdeeds as Fray but her protective nature makes her dislike him all the same. Plus, he shot her up, and she clearly remembers the parting taunts he had for her. Well, look who's about to pay up now. Chromia looks to Trailbreaker then as Fray has his shield to excitedly get. He might not be looking for a fight but... "Just following orders?" She 'tsks' aloud. "I get that, I do. When Elita commands, I leap, I know but this... there's too much happening in Tarn, to much corruption, to slow down for due process. More Bots need to get in there, get involved, or else we'll lose it again." "I know how you do, Chromes.. waging war on the underground, guerrilla warfare, you're one of the best!" Trailbreaker admits, looking from Wheeljack's device to the worked up Fray to the angered Chromia. "But this, seems far too public to move without Prime directive.. you follow?" Chromia grumbles, lowering her voice for only Trailbreaker, "You mean, when it's good for the Prime to sweep in and make a show to stamp his name all over it?" "Do I ever make anything that's explosive?" The moment that Wheeljack says this, there's an explosion that happens from somewhere. His optics dart to the left and then to the right, before he turns his attention to the Frayed one. "Greedy. Yes, this is a present. And yes, I suppose it is for you. But that is no reason that you should be so grabby handed! If it were not for me, you wouldn't have this. I spent an incredible amount of time designing and crafting this shield for you. You would do well to not lose it!" Wheeljack then hands over the SHIELD to Fray. Especially since forcefields have been taken down. The SHIELD itself is designed in the classic Captain America sense. "That is made out of pure Cybertronium. It's lightweight but impact resistant. There's an optional magnetic configuration guidance system that you can use should you feel the need to use it in a more aggressive or proactive manner. Beyond that, it should do well to keep you from being killed." Wheeljack explains all of this with a tone that suggests these words should be obvious. Wheeljack wouldn't make an explosive shield. That'd be crazy, right? RIGHT?? "I won't comment." Trailbreaker smiles to the inventor's inventor, right before an explosion echoes in the background. Back to Chromia in an equally hushed tone, "Easy there Chromes, I know you're gettin' worked up about this.. but Magnus'll have your aft in a sling faster than you can recite the first line of the Autobot Code-of-Conduct if he hears you." Clearing his vocal processors, Trailbreaker looks up at Fray and gives him a nod. "What Chromia said lad, if you need anything.. just let us know." Fray finally manages a faint smile at Chromia and Trailbreaker. "Thanks. I... Well, you've been a great help. All of you. What does the military branch intend to do now? You've caught the prime suspects-" A shield! SHIELD! Fray immediately takes his prize, too pumped to remember politeness. "Oh mech! This is amazing!" Fray tries to contain his zeal long enough to listen to Wheeljack's summary, and fails. "Thank you!" he blurts before the scientist is even finished speaking. Sterling eyes Chromia through narrowed optics, then promptly slams his electrified palms against the barrier, his own yellow arcs mingling with the blue sparks from the field. It scalds his armor heavily but his holds his hands there long enough to make the power in the entire building flicker as the generators strain to keep from shorting out. The voltage finally forces him to back off, palms smoking. "I hope you realize how incredibly fortunate you are, femme," Sterling snaps. Chromia is tempted to see Ultra Magnus try. She's half tempted to see if he'd even notice. If anyone would. "What escalation is needed before that happens," she whispers back, unable to let it go so easily. Is she worked up? In her processor it's more a matter that she's tuned in to what's been happening to this planet for millions of years. Fray's excitement though excites her as well and she smiles for him, as perhaps she is also the only other bot to get revved up over a shield. She's somewhat jealous of him! "It's going to get put to use," she's sure but she still smiles. "Yes, thank you Wheelja-..." Sterling's little show definitely gets her attention as she turns to him, hand to her hip - in case. She narrows her eyes at him. "That I don't get to use my energy working you over some more?" She remembers the shot she got in on him last time. "I'd say that was more of a regret. Still talking in insults, I see. I suppose that's all a thug like you is good for." "I don't intend to speak for the entire division, nor Prowl, but.." Trailbreaker stops short when Sterling's little show causes the back-up generator to kick in for the building. Without word, he makes way towards the access panel and makes some adjustments. If Sterling were experienced in forcefield technology, he'd know that there is no such thing as spot bursts or connection fades. Trailbreaker just needed Sterling to test his might, so he could adjust the frequency and fine-tune the field. "Well, that worked." he smiles, stepping away from the control panel. "We shouldn't have anymore issues with the field, it's been harmonically adjusted to Sterling's energy frequency.. he's not going anywhere." Trailbreaker smiles at the captive, turning his attention once more to Fray and Chromia. "Do you want to ask him or shall I?" he says in a hushed tone to them both, then an extra sentence to her. Trailbreaker whispers, "The assassination plot." to Chromia. Fray is walking on sunshine, so Sterling's antics don't seem to bother him. He tries on the shield and eventually fastens it to his back, positively beaming. "Remain as blind as you are, and see how that serves you. Soon Cybertron will grow weary of your presence and banish your sorry tribe," Sterling growls. When Trailbreaker move towards the access panel, the jet glares vehemently. "Groundpounding Pitsmelt! All of you!" he roars, giving the field a bitter kick and struggling to ignore the zap. "You're going to lose Tarn to the Decepticons! I await the news eagerly." "Annnnnnnnd that's enough out of you." Trailbreaker smirks, activating the whiteout noise vaccum accelerator inside the fielded cell. No noise goes in or out, except for what the monitors pick up in the security room. Back to Fray, "There's no easy way to say this, but.. Prowl seems to believe there is going to be an attempt on the Govenor of Tarn's life." Chromia is impressed. She has seen a lot of trickery in her time but Trailbreaker's little stunt was something unexpected. Who knew Trailbreaker had it in him! Her brows go up as she looks to him with silent respect. "Here I was, giving you credit Sterling, for being bold enough to want tarn for yourself. In with the Cons? You think Galvatron is going to trust someone that would turn on their own? It's sad to think that you're safer in here with us than out there on your own. Maybe we should let you go?" But then Sterling can't answer, can he. Chromia looks from Trailbreaker to Fray. Did Fray know that? Considering how handedly Trailbreaker contained Sterling she has to admit to herself that having his help with what she's thinking could be great. "What can you tell us about the governor? Scratch that, tell us everything you know. Is it a bot worth saving?" Fray cannot help but laugh when Sterling's angry shouting gets muted with a flip of a switch. Trailbreaker became slightly cooler. Sterling doesn't look amused at all when he catches on, and continues to glare at Chromia, stone-still. No, he can't respond, but her retort has left him silent regardless. "Wait... What?!" Fray's mirth is replaced with shock. "Does the Chief know? Oh slag... Who tipped you off? We... We gotta' do something right away!" He frowns deeply and shrugs. "Lightsinger is just the governor, that's all I know. Mechs think he's just some public figure they trot out... Like there's some hidden council that makes all of the decisions. I don't know if I believe that." Afterburner drags himself in the hospital leaking and with a couple of holes here and there. Blast marks from rockets and his whole paint looks a tad darker...smoky...maybe a bit on the charred side. He stops by the door as he notices everyone "Ah slag..." Yeah will be hard to explain away but since everyone is busy maybe he can just sneak in and not draw too much attention. Chromia narrows her focus on Fray since she needs him to also focus right now. "You have to know something more than that. You're a riotbot. No doubt you were posted in the crowds at the events Lightsinger spoke at. What is *your* impression?" To Chromia that matters more than what Fray might of heard. She does back-up a bit mentally though. "Your chief... you believe he'd do something if he knew?" Chromia's opinion of the Tarn police chief is less than low. Sorry Afterburner! Chromia's too focused on Fray to really notice the wounded bot shambling in - yet. Arcee arrives quietly, perhaps to see how the guests from Tarn are doing. As she spots Afterburner, she frowns in concern and steps over to look at him. "What happened?" she asks. Afterburner looks up at Arcee as he limps towards an available table "Oh I was driving around and stopped in Nova Cronum to ask for directions. First thing I know I have a seeker pointing a gun in my face and I might have lost my temper. Three seekers and one torched bunker later. I was just making some modern art with the antennea (he was making a finger) when a fourth seeker came in. He thought I was Groove. It thought it was hillarious. He provoked me and things escalated pretty quickly...Yup think that sums it up." Fray is a bit anxious to depart for Tarn now, obviously distracted. "I... I don't know, he just..." It's difficult to speak ill of Lightsinger, an official he's meant to protect. "He's largely absent," Fray eventually admits. "Rebels say /conveniently/ absent. I don't think he believes what he says. What do you mean, do something? Of /course/ he'd do something, he's the damn chief of police!" Anger bleeds into his words, and he immediately regrets it, "Sorry, I... What does this matter? He's still the governor, one way or another, right?" Afterburner earns a sympathic look, and Arcee, a weary nod of recognition. Chromia holds up her hands as she means to show Fray she's on his side here. Well, she thinks she is. "Maybe we should find out why he's absent. Could be he fears for his safety." She highly doubts it is something as simple as that. There is one way to find out however. "We know he's in trouble, or going to be. Whatever the outcome of that is meant to be, it will only stir up more unrest. So he'll need protection," she decides. She looks to Trailbreaker here. "That's something we can help with." She doesn't necessarily like the idea of pulling in the Bot but he'd be too useful not to. So, she'll sign him up for that without stopping to ask if he wants to. Surely whatever Bot he takes orders from (don't think she hasn't forgotten that!) won't mind. Chromia takes a step towards Fray, her tone lower as she's not meaning to make a scene for his benefit. "Fray... you've been in a bad spot. Due to this crep," she thumbs towards the silenced Sterling, "Sure. Your chief, he's either known about it and done nothing or hasn't bothered to notice." Which to Chromia is just as bad. She firmly believes leaders should be involved and responsible. "Either of those mean you've been in a position that you shouldn't have been in." As evidenced by getting shot in the neck. "Well, you did pretty good for being outnumbered...wait, you encountered a Seeker who thought you were /Groove/?" Arcee stares at Afterburner incredulously. "What kind of moron would mistake you for Groove? The only thing you have in common with him is an altmods -- oh, wait, I can only think of one Seeker *that* stupid. You probably came across Backfire," she says in sudden realization. "Well, don't let me hold up your repairs...at least we have some kind of idea on how they're guarding that place now." She notices Fray nearby, and gives him a smile, but doesn't interrupt as Chromia is busy discussing something with him. Medic says, "Keep talking. I'm reloading." Combat: Medic expertly repairs Afterburner's injuries. Medic says, "Shaken or stirred?" Combat: Medic refuels Afterburner's energon reserves. Medic says, "RELOADING!" Combat: Medic resupplies Afterburner with ammunition for his weapons. Afterburner chuckles at Arcee "Yeah think it was him and I do think the altmode is what lead his conclusion of me being Groove. He must have thought I was not very peaceful hehehe." "I'm sure you gave him the old heave-ho though!" Trailbreaker playfully throws some fists, giving Afterburner a wink. To Chromia, he merely nods along, fully intending to help aid in the Govenor's protection. "If you'll excuse me Fray and company.." he addresses the crowd of Autobots, "..I have to oversee an autopsy taking place at the Ark, company is welcome." Making his way for the exit, he checks over the control panel to the field generator one last time, then Trailbreaker makes for the road!! Fray looks pretty torn. The Autobots have been nothing but kind and helpful, Chromia the most of all, but... claiming such a thing of the chief... "It wasn't his fault!" Well, Fray will make a scene one way or another it seems, and Spanner is pretty unhappy about the shouting, but just smirks. "He... He just didn't know, okay?" Fray tries to reason. Chromia's logic won't reach him. "I'm certain your Prime cannot keep close tabs on /all/ of his soldiers. Chief is a solid mech, a /great/ leader, things just got a little... complicated..." He trails off and rubs his brow. "What do you want me to do," he finally relents. Afterburner grabs a slab and goes to sleep and recharge mode...Maybe sweet not-angry dreams. Arcee glances over toward Chromia and Fray -- what was it Chromia said that upset Fray so much?? She wanted to find out, but her scheduler was beeping a reminder to her that she really needed to go find out about these 'space bugs' the Wreckers encountered recently. So without further dallying, she heads off to catch the next shuttle to Earth. Chromia takes a moment as she looks at Fray. She's witnessed too many good bots over the years merely be left behind or forgotten due to failed leadership. Yes, she holds grudges but she can't help but see a lot of herself in Fray. She can't help but want better for him. "Knowing is half the battle," she can't not say. If Fray chosen leader is good then he needs to be better, he needs to be... well, an Elita. No bot can be though and she knows she shouldn't hold other leaders to that standard... but then again, of course she should. Because then, maybe, good bots like Fray would stop being lost in the confusion. "You can keep yourself safe and... you can do your job. The one you're meant to do, the one you want to do." If he is anything like her, then Chromia knows she couldn't stop Fray from waging his war if she tried. She reaches out to give his new shield a good thump. "But this to use," she smiles. "Leave the governor to me, and Trailbreaker." At least for now? "Know that we're on your side and that we want to make Tarn what it should be as well, okay?" Her brow does knit though as she thinks about something else Fray as said. "Your most important resource is yourself. Trust your instincts. You can't always rely on your superiors to know or do what is right," she grumbles as she gets to, "Because not even a Prim-..." Chrmia looks up in time to spot Arcee and her expression changes. Worry and doubt fade and she beams a warm, happy smile. "There are those you can rely on, those you can trust. Like Arcee," she points, glad to share if not downright proud of her fellow femme. "Here, let me..." and then Arcee darts out before Chromia can even greet her and her shoulders slump a little. "Maybe next time," she tries to get that smile back. Fray hasn't enough will or energy left to go up against Chromia's requests this time. If she's right about the chief... Fray's got a lot of thinking to do. "Yeah. Maybe it's best if you guys took care of those things." He vents a sigh and slumps against a med slab, smiling faintly when she taps his shield. "Thanks again, for the shield. No one can say the 'bots aren't generous."